Nothing's Impossible
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: There is a group that investigates the paranormal, and they are the ones that know what pain feels like. More pain than how much you can feel. They do the work in order for the evil to pay. Follow Johnathan and his friends as they follow different strange occurrences in Canterlot High, and watch as they learn to treat people properly. (Coverart needed)
1. Leon's Origins

**Hello guys, this is SK49 and this is the prequel of my series, 'Aceventures in Canterlot City and Beyond'. Yep, that's what I decided to call it.**

**Raven: Weak.**

**Me: 'Weak' yourself! Well, I will admit that the name is a bit boring.**

**Foxy: Readers, you guys got any idea?**

Chapter 1: Leon Origins

Leon drew quietly on his notebook.

Leon was a fifth grader at this age. He attended Canterlot High, though the school accepted any and all grades. Besides college.

He drew a picture of him and a girl side-by-side, holding hands. Well, the girl was just an outline. He would save it for when he actually had a girlfriend and then finish the drawing.

His notebook was filled with different pictures, ones of different kids he saw. He drew every detail perfectly, such as the posture or shading.

However, he did none on the greyish boy in back of the class…

The bell rang, and Leon gathered his stuff and walked out to next period. Before he walked out the door though, the grey boy touched his chest and then walked out.

Leon shrugged as he followed suit.

**Later**

"Mom! I'm home!" Leon called.

Flower Petal looked up from the book she was reading, and Leon's smile faded. His mother did not look happy.

"Hello, Leon," she said. "How was school?"

Leon gave a half-hearted thumbs up.

"Well, anyway, I got your Math test back. A full-out F."

Leon looked at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Leon, but you're going to have to be grounded. No video games for a month."

Leon's vision suddenly went all red. He saw nothing but that.

"Leon, what are you doing?" his mother's voice asked.

Leon felt himself walk around, but he couldn't control it.

"Put that…"

Everything dimmed, and Leon's senses went blank.

When he came to, he saw himself holding a bloodied steak knife. His mother's dead body stood in front of him.

Leon took a shaky breath as he looked at the knife.

"I… I just did that?" he asked.

He dropped the knife and locked himself in his room, loud sobs echoing throughout the house.


	2. Sean's Origins

Chapter 2: Sean's Origins

The Corruptae was a secret cult directed toward being evil. This is where Sean grew up.

You had to be strong, and if anyone in your family disagreed, you'd all be excecuted.

Luckily, Sean's whole family was Corruptae blood. Even his aunt, uncle, and three kids.

Dale wasn't much older than Sean, but he seemed like it. Brash was younger, about two years younger. Then Sunset Shimmer, their adopted daughter, was Sean's age.

Sean was raised the normal way of the Corruptae: hardships, combat, and learning about the seven sins.

He was best with the katana, which matched his personality. Sharp, painful, and ancient (maybe not that last one). He beat many with it, and beat one of the cult's elders.

"Very interesting," Deconstract, the cult's leader said. "Sean Shadow, come over here."

Sean walked up to the cult master.

Deconstract looked at him with an evil grin. Then he touched Sean's face.

"Grab my shadow," he instructed.

Sean nodded and grabbed it.

His hand passed through the shadow like a hole was there.

"You will master this within a few years," Deconstract explained. "This is the power for the strongest of the Corruptae: Shadow bending. You will figure out more, and you will use it to your advantage."

Sean mastered the art slowly, and when he was finished he was nearly fifteen.

Deconstract smiled when Sean picked up his shadow and threw it, which made a miniature explosion.

"Well done, Sean," Deconstract nodded. "You are the youngest person to ever master this art."

Sean bowed to the cult master.

"Thank you sir," he said. "Now, I have no need for you."

Sean grabbed his katana and slipped through his shadow. He came out of Deconstract's and ran the cult master through.


	3. Brittany's Origins

Chapter 3: Brittany's Origins

Brittany had grown up as an orphan that learned how to kill.

Strange, right?

Brittany had been four when she learned to be silent. After that, how to use guns. Then, knives.

Brittany was six when she first killed.

She had finished her training with Hitman Sniper when she ran into a man with beefy everything.

The guy brandished his knife and snarled, "You're dead, kid."

On the contrary, he was. Within ten seconds, the guy was dead. Brittany held his knife in her small hands.

"Don't try it," she said, as Hitman Sniper instructed her to.

Hitman was like a father to Brittany. He was nice. That is, if she did things right. Luckily, she followed his instructions perfectly. She did things as fluently as he did. And that was the first try.

One day five years later, Brittany went back to their hideout to see police lights flashing.

Brittany hid behind a wall and watched as Hitman was handcuffed and put inside a police car.

"He should be put inside a high-security prison," one officer suggested. "Forty-seven killed by him alone."

"Naw, just get it over with. He should have a death penalty," another said.

Brittany ran, but made sure her knife was with her.

She could hear police sirens behind her, but she didn't know if it was real or imagination.

She felt her legs grow weak, and she fainted.


	4. Ethan's Origins

Chapter 4: Ethan's Origins

Back in 1973, Ethan was the fastest runner around. He wasn't an official runner yet, because he was still in high school.

He always participated in races, and always ended up in first place. Some even spoke that he left a golden trail behind.

"You see him? He's leaving a trail behind as he runs, see?"

One day, he was training for the final race of the year, and Ethan was pushing himself as hard as he could. He tried to do thirty laps without stopping.

"I-I can't stop now! Keep going, Ethan," he cheered to himself.

Ethan had almost made it. He collapsed, his hand a millimeter away.

Sadly, Ethan was dead.

**2010**

Ethan rose from the ground, breathing and gasping.

"WHATJUZTHAPPENED!" he shouted.

He took a look at his surroundings. Stone crosses lay everywhere around him.

He looked behind him, and there was one there too.

_R.I.P.: ETHAN ELECTRIC_

_DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK, 1973_

Ethan rose out of the ground and went to town in curiosity.

Good thing no one recognized him, because they would have thought of him as a zombie. Instead, he was more like a hobo to them. People held noses or looked away as they saw him.

The buildings were obviously different. The old root beer place was now a bar. His favorite BBQ restaurant had been changed to a different name.

Ethan snapped out of his stupor when he heard panting in front of him.

It was a girl about two years younger than him. She was gasping for breath as if she were running from something.

She suddenly fainted, and Ethan grabbed her arms. He didn't know where to go, but he would find someplace…


	5. Johnathan's Origins

Chapter 5: Johnathan's Origin

"Johnathan, sweetie, could you hand me the candy cane?" Sugar Tart asked.

Johnathan held the piece of candy up for her.

Sugar put it up and smiled triumphantly.

The two had been preparing the Christmas tree for an hour, and it was perfect.

Johnathan put on a huge grin and asked, "How much longer until Christmas, mommy?"

Sugar Tart chuckled and answered, "Two days. Not much longer."

Johnathan sat cross-legged and watched the tree's lights dance.

**Christmas**

"I think Johnny should go first," Hercules said.

Metal Gear and Sugar Tart handed Johnathan a heavy-looking present.

Johnathan tore the wrapping open in a fury. A small tornado tore at the wrapping paper, and it revealed a metal arm encased in a thin layer of plastic.

"What is it?" he asked.

Metal Gear chuckled and replied, "It's a gauntlet I made myself. You can program it yourself."

Johnathan cradled the arm and said, "I love you."

Then the whole room exploded.

**5 months later**

"You were lucky you survived, Johnathan," the nurse said. "Your parents and brother… didn't fare as well."

Johnathan tried to cross his arms, but remembered his stub of an arm.

He didn't remember much. Only that he hit his head, seeing blinding lights, and seeing that his left arm was missing.

"I don't care if I survive," he said pitifully. "I just want my family."

He thought for a second about one of his favorite superheroes.

"Who killed them?"

The nurse sighed and replied, "No one. More likely, the boiler exploded or something."

Johnathan knew that wasn't possible. The boiler was constantly cooled for safety.

Johnathan looked at the metal arm he got for Christmas. It was for his left arm…


	6. Musical Investigation

Chapter 6: Musical Investigation

It had been so long since these tragedies had happened. Now?

Leon, Sean, Ethan, and Brittany walked side-by-side to Canterlot High. Besides Brittany.

Due to the fat the poor girl had grown without any sense of fun, she used it now. She was currently piggy-back riding Ethan, who held her legs so she didn't fall off.

"So, what're we doing again?" Leon asked.

"Just scout the siren things," Sean growled in annoyance. "You have the blue one."

Ethan nodded and added, "Sean's scouting purple, and Britt's watching their leader. I'll be interviewing our client."

"Who?"

"Sunset Shimmer."

The four didn't even have to check into the school. No need to ask permission. Advanced military group.

**Ethan's Mission**

"So, what happened, exactly?" Ethan asked. "Add as much as possible."

Sunset scratched her chin and replied, "So they sang this song. All three of them. Well, one was in charge, the other three were like echoes, you could say. They sang something like, 'Let's have a battle, battle of the bands. Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it. Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle of the bands.' After that, green mist flew around and were sucked into their necklaces."

Ethan added, "Anything that may be a connection?"

"One of them, a blue haired one, said: 'We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want.'"

Ethan nodded and said, "Thank you for your time."

**Air Duct 1B**

"Subject near your position," Brittany said into Leon's earpiece. "Look for anything… suspicious about her, okay?"

"Got it," Leon said back.

He looked out the grate of the air duct. Luckily, it was big enough for him to fit in and crawl around.

Leon saw his target, Sonata Dusk, come around. He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Wow…" he muttered.


	7. Old Cliches

Chapter 7: Old Clichés…

Leon walked, noticing the arguing groups of kids inside the gymnasium.

He held on to his recorder and camera, which were for his spying missions.

Leon didn't bother to look ahead of him, hoping he would bump into that evil yet beautiful girl he was supposed to be watching. Cliché, but the best he could think of.

His luck got it backwards.

He bumped into someone and hit the ground, but he ran into someone else.

"What are you doing?" Aria Blaze growled.

Leon looked up and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Why do you have a camera, exactly?"

"Uh, part of the camera crew for the school's show," Leon replied nervously, using the cover story Ethan told him to use.

"Then make sure to announce that the Dazzlings will win."

"Can't. Sorry. Only after it all happens."

Aria snarled.

"Aria, why do you have to fight everyone?" a new voice asked.

It was that blue-haired girl from before.

Leon blinked. He was never the kind of guy girls ever talked to, besides Brittany. Never got a glance.

Now this _hottie _was defending him?

Aria blinked and replied, "Sonata, this guy won't recognize our glory."

"Well, I think that I have to tell Adagio to remind you that nothing's going to change until the final battle starts… to tell you."

Aria shrugged and walked off.

Sonata offered her hand to Leon. Leon shook his head politely and got up.

_Not cliché at all… _Sean thought to himself.


	8. That Awkward Moment

Chapter 8: That Awkward Moment

Sean watched Aria from a distance, looking for anything suspicious. 'Suspicious' as in her beautiful hair and her perfect hips.

**School Camera Room**

"Why won't they respond?" Brittany asked herself.

She watched Sean 'spy' on Aria. Leon, on the other hand, was drawing something in a random classroom.

Brittany pondered for a second.

_Oh, duh, _she thought _They're boys scouting girls. Isn't it obvious, Britt?_

**Hallway 3A**

Aria spun around and looked unsurprised when she saw Sean.

Sean walked into full view.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

Sean looked her in the eye and said, "We both have someone who annoys us. Something in common."

"The green boy?"

"Yep. I think we both know how you knew that."

They looked at each other for a second. Then they stepped forward and shook hands.

"Sean Shadow."

"Aria Blaze."

They looked at each other's eyes again.

"That awkward moment," they said at the same time, and made a small chuckle.

**Classroom 5C**

"What are you doing?" Sonata asked Leon.

Leon blinked and replied, "Drawing."

"You said you work on the school show, right? Can you do a picture of me?"

Leon pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Sonata.

**Classroom 8G**

"So, if you hear random singing, hypnotic style, don't listen," Sunset finished.

Ethan nodded and bowed thoughtfully.

"RRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"


	9. Johnathan's Week Off, Part 1

Chapter 9: Johnathan's Week Off, Part 1

Johnathan clicked through the TV channels.

"Boring," he muttered.

**Pinkie Pie: Well, that was short.**

**Me: It's a filler. Plus, that's what the story's supposed to be like. I'll post these chapters at the end of every Sunday, because Mondays are when the boss makes me go back to work until Friday.**

**Foxy: I'm a pirate, YARR!**

**Pinkie: Really?**

**Raven: Really?**

**Bravenwolf: REALLY?**

**Me: Really?**


	10. Nightmarish Visions

Chapter 10: Nightmarish Visions

Ethan turned to the door to find some guy looking straight at Sunset. He turned in the other direction after that.

Ethan said, "Thank you for your time," and walked out.

He found Brittany standing outside the door, and she wore an expression he hadn't seen in years.

Her eyebrows were tilted into an arch in a worried way. She gave a grin that was too long to be one of normal expression. Most of all, her cheeks were a brilliant red.

"So, uh, I have the spy equipment to, erm, gain intel on them," she stuttered. "It's their show today."

Ethan tilted his head to one side and said, "Britt, I know that face. Only seen it twice, and I know it."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You do realize that I know everything about you, right? We're freaking BOUND together."

It was true. For unknown reasons, Ethan didn't start aging again until Brittany was also thirteen.

Brittany looped a strand of hair behind her ear and muttered, "Right."

Ethan walked up a bit closer.

Flash Sentry then walked by and said, "No PDA."

He was then stuffed into a locker.

**?**

"Where is this?" Johnathan asked.

_Ooh, ooh, you didn't know that you fell…_

Green mist swirled in the blackness, and Johnathan saw flashes of orange, purple, and blue.

_Ooh, ooh…_

_Now that you're under our spell._

Johnathan saw a picture of Brittany, but her ponytail's ends were bloodstained. So were various parts of her body.

_Blindsided by the beat, clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

It was Ethan this time, but pure black and electricity coming off him.

_You didn't know that you fell, oooooh…_

Johnathan saw himself, rust covering nearly all of him.

_Now you've fallen under our spell, ooooooh…_

A hand, possibly Johnathan's, pulled a sword from a block of steel.

_We've got the music, makes you move it, got the song that makes you move it._

A colossal raven wearing DeadAce's armor swooped down at Ethan, who dodged it.

_We say jump, you say how high, put your hands up to the sky_

Some kind of lizard/velociraptor hybrid wearing JudgementAce's suit charged at Brittany, who jumped over him.

_We've got the music, makes you move it, got the song that makes you move it._

Two dragons, one holographic white, one solid red, spit something at Leon and Sean.

_We say jump, you say how high, put your hands up to the sky_

Johnathan saw himself in his armor. The left side of his helmet was cracked, revealing scars on his face. A black cape was tied to his neck. He hid behind a pure-steel riot shield and fired a high tech looking assault rifle.

_Oooh, oooh, you didn't know that you fell, oooh, oooh, now that you're under our spell._

Johnathan watched unthinkable horrors appeared as the seducing, evil song went on.

_Now that you're under our… spell…_

Evil laughing sounded as Johnathan saw the final event.

DarkAce walked towards him, the actual dream him. His helmet was cracked open, showing a black skull with an evil green glow.

DarkAce stopped right in front of Johnathan. He picked him up by the throat and readied his giant machete.

Johnathan woke up gasping. He could feel a machete through his face and his intestines inside out.


	11. Punishment

Chapter 11: Punishment

"…and so, he doesn't like jokes. So I wasn't surprised when I said, 'HUMP DAY!' that he just shook his head in disapproval," Leon finished.

Sonata giggled and said, "He sounds pretty grumpy to me."

The two sat on the bleachers near the soccer field, talking to each other.

Sonata tapped her chin and recalled, "I remember on Tuesday, me and my friends were talking about something, and I was starving. I kept asking if we could get lunch, but I was always shut up."

Leon chuckled and said, "Man, we have some seriously harsh friends."

The two laughed.

"#torture!"

They started howling uncontrollably.

Leon wasn't sure what happened next, or who started it.

He and Sonata were straight up doing PDA.

Ethan walked outside, looking for Leon when he saw this.

**6 days later…**

"…because of that, you aren't allowed to come with us to catch them," Ethan said. "I've arranged those seven girls to beat the sirens, and we catch them."

Leon slumped down on his seat.

Ethan patted his shoulder and said softer this time, "No hard feelings. But it has to be done."

Leon nodded and watched as his friends got out.

**Ace HQ**

Johnathan's sword wound was gone now.

He could go freely, even go to his teammates. However, he trusted Ethan to pull the mission off.

The two got along perfectly fine. They were rivals, in fact. Speed versus strength. They always knew that metal conducted electricity fine.

_Kill, kill, kill_

Johnathan's head snapped up.

_Kill them, kill them all…_

Johnathan reached under his bed and came out with a motorcycle helmet and a suitcase.

He put the suitcase down and then pressed a button on the wall, which opened like a garage.

The suitcase had unfolded itself into a grey motorcycle with a mounted gun in front. Johnathan got on it and drove out, and the wall closed behind him.


	12. Motorcycle Ride

Chapter 12: Motorcycle Ride

Johnathan was catching up to the juggernaut when he saw it.

A pure-red armored figure was riding a horse, trying to catch up. It was like a red knight, but had a spartan helmet with horns. Its sword was nearly as long as it was tall, with wicked curves on it. The horse was red and bloody, its eyes shining with bloodlust.

It was War himself.

As one of the Four Horsemen, it was one of the deadliest beings to ever exist. War had caused what he was named after millions of times, and he never stopped.

Johnathan trailed it, and War never looked at him. He was purely focused on the juggernaut for some reason.

**Inside the Juggernaut**

Ethan had to plug his ears from all the whining the Dazzlings made.

He had handcuffed them to pillars in the back made for that purpose, and he put it on quite tightly.

"Hey, Britt," he said. "Can you see if there's anything around this area?"

Brittany pressed a button on the dashboard, and saw something was following them.

"Something's behind us, but the scanner can't identify it," she said.

Ethan took out his earplugs.

"It won't say what it is," Brittany repeated.

Ethan floored the brakes, and a loud thump sounded throughout the juggernaut.

**Outside**

"I can see why Famine said these humans were pesky…" War muttered, his face smashed against the juggernaut.


	13. Stupid Horsemen, and a New Beginning

**Hello, everyone, this is SK49 with a few announcements:**

**I may be working on some other stories, like my LBX one, every now and then.**

**Anyone can use my Aceventures OCs with permission.**

**I'm going to write the other two stories myself, 'Immortal Hunt' and… what was it again?**

**Raven: 'Guardians of Two Worlds'.**

**Flash Sentry: Which I obviously wrote.**

**Me: KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

**Lunar: WHERE'S MY MONEY!**

**Foxy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!**

**Bravenwolf: BRAVENWOLF FIRESTORM!**

**Pikachu: PIKA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Me: Kill him!**

**Vanoss: WHERE'S MY MONEY!**

Chapter 13: Stupid Horsemen, and a New Beginning

War's horse galloped off, and gravity helped War fall on his bottom.

"Stupid gravity…" he muttered.

Johnathan stopped the motorcycle and grabbed War by the collar of his armor. His armor was thick, but Johnathan's metal arm could handle the strain.

"Why are you here?" he snarled at the god.

War was unfazed, and he replied, "Death said I had to come after your friends in the second war."

Johnathan tilted his head to the side and said, "We… haven't had a single war yet."

War facepalmed and shouted, "DEATH! STOP PRANKING ME FOR LLOYD'S SAKE!"

His horse came back and War teleported onto it. Soon, he had teleported away too.

**Later**

"So you're saying that godly beings do pranks?" Ethan questioned.

Johnathan nodded. Then he asked, "The prisoners are brainwashed, right?"

"Yep. Made them forget they ever saw us."

"Good. I'll be back at base."

"See ya."

**Three weeks later**

"What you told me worries me…" WarAce said to Johnathan.

"What part?" Johnathan asked.

"War said 'second war'. War wouldn't fall for a prank about doing something in a fight unless it were real…"

"Must be the CorruptAces. We need to know as much as possible about them if there's going to be two wars. But all scouts do suicide and they have no allies."

"They have some, actually…"

**Prison**

"Don't forget Leon," Ethan reminded him, "that you choose randomly. Don't pick. Just choose randomly."

Leon did a salute before the door closed.

_We're not doing what he said, right Leon?_

_Totally, Leon._

Leon walked inside and showed the intern his badge, which meant that he had full access to everything.

"I'd like to free one of the sirens. Interrogation purposes," he explained.

The intern grabbed a file with only two pictures. Leon's eyes snapped to Sonata's.

It was just like he remembered her. Blue hair, purple eyes, and a nice, wonderful smile.

He couldn't believe she totally forgot about him, but it wasn't her choice.

He pointed at her picture and the intern went off.

Leon just sat on one of the seats and played videogames and listened to a family's conversation.

"You see, he came from a supernatural event," an officer said to a guy's parents.

Leon, not thinking it would hurt, said, "More of these supernatural events happen than you think."

Leon kept fighting the Ugly Ogre of the West, and then he heard footsteps.

He didn't know what dangerous and amazing adventure was coming for him.

**So that's the end of 'Nothing's Impossible'. This was a story to explain them really. So, a few quotes from 'Immortal Hunt' to give you a jumpstart:**

"**If Slenderdragon gets caught, everything in existence could go in turmoil."**

"**HE DIDN'T DO IT! HE DIDN'T DO IT!"**

"**I don't think an immortal killed Sunset."**

"**I don't know Leon, but there seems to be a small army on the outskirts of town. Seems to be… stickmen?"**

"**Johnathan, you see, this was all part of my plan. Now, you and everyone will suffer for the rest of your lives and beyond…"**

**And that's it.**

**Everyone: ME WANT MORE QUOTES!**

**Me: Okay. Here's one from 'Guardians of Two Worlds'.**

"**These swords… they can only be pulled out by those who are fit to be a king."**

**Raven: Sounds like Johnathan's dream.**

**Me: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
